fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of episodes on The Fairly Adventures of Timmy, Cosmo and Phillip
First Season (20 Episodes + 1 TV Movie) 2010-2011 1a. Cosmo Alone: Series premiere Wanda Leaves Cosmo for a Year to Help Picnu a Pakistani Kid amd Cosmo and Phillip the Nickel must Take care of Timmy when Crocker Pretends to be a Windowasher to Wash the Turners House to get a Closer Look of Cosmo. 1b. Team of Timmy Haters: Crocker gets Gary,Remy,Juandismo,Norm and Francis to Team up with him so they can get Revenge on Timmy Turner but Does Timmy know about Team of Timmy Haters 2a. Friends and Love: Trixie's Dad Loses her job and Trixie loses her friends and the only person else she Knows is Timmy and Trixie wants to be Friends with Timmy but All Timmy wants is Trixie to Love Him and then Trixie's Dad gets a New Job and she's rich again but Know she wants to Be Friends with Timmy. 2b. Nickel Gone: Cosmo accidently loses Phillip in a Drink Machine and wants to get is back and Cosmo can't get it out so Timmy,Jorgen and Cosmo Have a Funeral for Phillip and Timmy and Jorgen shrink theirselfs to find Phillip in the Soda Machine and Mr.Turner is getting Thristy 3a. Oh Crud: Timmy Needs to Clean his Room by 1 O'Clock or he'll Miss the Primere of Chrismon Chin Movie:Bigger and Better and Timmy will use the Swiss Cleaning Robot and Now it Goes Hy-wire Can Timmy,Cosmo and Phillip stop the Robot and Clean the Room up. 3b Mommy Fearest: Timmy whises his Mom tougher when a Thug steal her Purse and it works after she Finds Timmy's Dad Kung Fu Guide and she Learns it and Beats the Thug up and get her Pusre back and then she Becomes Evil Can Our Heroes Make Timmy's Mom good again. 4a. 4b. 5a. 5b. 6a. 6b. 7a. 7b. 8a. 8b. 9a. 9b 10a. 10b. 11a 11b. 12a. 12b. 13a. 13b. 14a. 14b. 15a. 15b. 16a. 16b. 17a. 17b. 18a. 18b. 19-20.Crossed Plots (TV movie): While Wanda is in Pakistan, Big Daddy takes advantage of this to get rid of his son-in-law Cosmo by kidnapping Phillip. Mama Cosma had a similar idea and kidnapped the kid from Pakistan to get Wanda. By a coincidence they take their victims to the same place: the Fairy World's City Dump. Big Daddy and Mama Cosma meet each other there but are unaware of each other's plans. Noticing each one has a huge bag, Big Daddy says "I didn't see you here if you didn't see me." Wanda would manage to escape from her alleged magicproof cage and help Cosmo to escape. They learn of each parent's plans and talk to Timmy for advice of how to get even with them. Each parent received a note. Mama Cosma's says "If you want your Cosmo-lo-lo back you must bring back my little piece of pasta Wanda. Signed Big Daddy" and Big Daddy's says "If you want your piece of pasta Wanda back you must bring back my Cosmo-lo-lo. Signed Mama Cosma". They meet each other again in the Dump and start arguing. Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda start laughing. *'Second Season (20 Episodes + 2 TV Movies)' 2011-2012 21a. 21b. 22a. 22b. 23a. 23b. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28a. 28b. 29a. 29b. 30a. 30b. 31a. 31b. 32-33. 34a. 34b. 35a. 35b. 36-37. 38a. 38b. 39a. 39b. 40a. 40b. *'Third Season (13 Episodes + 1 TV Movie)' This is the final season. 2012-2013 41. 42. 43. 44. 45. 46. 47. 48a. 48b. 49a. 49b. 50a. 50b. 51a. 51b. 52-53. Series finale You are free to make episodes. Category:Episode Lists